1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to generate MR images with a magnetic resonance system, wherein only one phase coding is used to code the location of measurement points in the imaging. Moreover, the present invention concerns a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an imaging in which pure phase coding schemes are used for spatial coding in two-dimensional or three-dimensional k-space, the measurement time is proportional to the number of measurement points to be detected in two-dimensional or three-dimensional k-space, such that the measurement time depends in the two-dimensional case on the product Nx* Ny* TR and in the three-dimensional case on the product Nx* Ny* Nz* TR. Nx and Ny and Nz describe the edge length of k-space in measurement points along the x-axis, the y-axis and the z-axis, respectively. The repetition time (“Time to Repetition”) or measurement time per measurement point to be acquired is specified with TR. Even with a very short TR of 10 ms, a total measurement time of 44 minutes is required for k-space of 64* 64* 64 measurement points to be acquired, and 5.5 minutes are required even given k-space of 32* 32* 32 measurement points to be acquired. Therefore only very small measurement spaces (k-spaces) are typically selected in the imaging of a living subject (for example a patient) in the prior art, or only a low spatial resolution is used.